


The Woman Playing Feral with Her Nails and Her Claws

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Peter Hale to KaliI keysmashed this months ago after reading WindyRein's Portland Alpha series. I actually want this to be a part of a scene in a series that I've got the first part outlined. I just need to actually write it.The title is the line that made me feel things. It was like throwing me into Peter Hale's head.





	The Woman Playing Feral with Her Nails and Her Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindyRein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445704) by [WindyRein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein). 



You don't know feral  
You don't know the insanity of instinct and instinct alone  
To lash out and hurt not because you can but because it's all you know  
You don't know feral  
The way everything burns til the only reprieve is to become the monster we've both been accused all our lives   
You don't know feral  
But if your so facinated   
So curious  
So desperate to learn 

It would be my pleasure.

-Peter Hale


End file.
